


I've Got You

by LostInMythicality



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Infidelity, M/M, Real Life, Romance, Smut, mentions of the wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInMythicality/pseuds/LostInMythicality
Summary: What happens when the world just seems too much? When Rhett's back and a particularly bad day in the office merge, Link pulls out all the stops to heal everything.





	I've Got You

Everything that could go wrong in a day has gone wrong. Link was 45 minutes late to the shoot due to traffic, Rhett couldn't figure out how to connect with that videos material so he was getting frustrated, the camera stopped functioning halfway through, and the weather wasn't cooperating for the outdoor portion of the segment. Normally, they would push through, but Rhett's back was acting up again, leaving him a tired, tense, and distant mess. Link looked at his watch, it was only ten thirty in the morning. Standing up off the couch in their office, a decision made, he left to let the crew know today wasn't going to work and to just resume other duties or take the rest of the day off. Many of the crew members dispersed happily with a sudden free afternoon. As he walked back to the office another plan hatched. He loved taking care of Rhett. Rhett was obviously in extraordinary pain. His back was always sensitive, so any little moment of discomfort could mean serious pain later. He got on the phone and quickly made arrangements, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He got back to the office to see his life long partner in many ways hunched trying to hide the pain as best he could. He was failing.

Link made a few quick strides towards Rhett and stood directly behind him in his chair. Silently, he moved Rhett as gently as he could so he was leaning his head on his desk, and his back fully straightened and exposed. Link takes a hand and softly runs his hand up the back of Rhett's head and turns his head so he can look at Rhett's eyes. He brings his other hand up to meet it at his neck and begins slowly massaging. First the base of the neck, then outward along the lines of his shoulder blades and down his biceps. Link picks up on Rhett's subtle change in breathing. He smiles and continues to work carefully, with practiced movements down his mid back. He's not at all in a hurry, exploring every curve and valley in the man’s back. He guides his hands just to the hem of Rhett's shirt. Still not a word spoken, he looks to Rhett's beautifully softened green eyes for permission. Rhett moans a quiet “yes,” and Link wastes no time snaking his hands up under the shirt. Skin to skin. Involuntarily he finds himself moving closer and leaning over Rhett, mirroring his position. He continues working on every knot he discovers with caution but determination to relax his best friend. After a good thirty minutes he leans into Rhett's ear and whispers as he pulls away, “Grab your stuff, I've got a plan for the rest of our afternoon.” Rhett whimpers as Link’s hands leave him, but he acquiesces to the change in plans. He's curious and willing to play.

After about twenty minutes in the car, Link abruptly pulls over. “Everything okay?” Rhett asks. “Oh yes, I just forgot that I wanted you to wear this,” Link responds as he digs in the center console. It's silk blindfold. It makes Rhett's pulse rise a little, but he allows Link to place it over his eyes. The last thing he sees is that little sparkle in Link’s eyes before the world goes dark. After about another fifteen minutes Rhett gathers he feels the car stop and is directed to not move. He obeys. He hears the car door shut and is left in absolute silence. He's getting butterflies he can't get rid of. He was relaxed but now he's anxious.

About ten minutes later, Link returns. He opens the passenger door, and guides Rhett through walkways, a few doors, and up some stairs. Link stops moving them around for just a second to whisper to Rhett, “I'm sorry, I couldn't reach all the places I wanted back at the office. Now I can worship you like you deserve.” He then backs away and sits in the chair in the corner. “Listen to me, Rhett, every word,” he adds with a slightly more commanding tone. “I want to watch you slowly take off your clothes, down to just your boxers, but make is slow, I wanna drink you in a little.” Rhett nervously begins to comply. Removing first his shoes and socks, then his hoodie and undershirt. He suddenly becomes a little shy and turns away from Link as he reaches for the button on his pants. “No, bo, don't you dare turn around,” Link breathes into the atmosphere. Rhett whimpers, stutters a few jumbled sentences and then turns back around. He takes his pants off. Now standing before his friend, in nothing but a blindfold and some boxers…

Link lets five minutes pass by. Not a single word spoken. He's observing Rhett. Taking in that beautiful bronze skin dappled with a few freckles this LA sun has gifted to him. He stands up and walks over to him. Ghosting against his back, leaving tingles everywhere. Link grabs Rhett's waist and guides him to the bed. He guides his friend down onto it on his stomach. He eyes Rhett up and down like a hungry animal. “Gosh, Rhett, you're so handsome,” escapes from his lips before he can stop it. He climbs up and straddles his thighs, granting his hands access to the man's exquisite back. He leans over and ghosts Rhett's earlobe with his breath and then nibbles it. He takes a small bottle of massage oil off the table and pours a liberal amount onto Rhett's back. He starts at Rhett's neck and shoulders again. Slowly making sure ever motion counts. Rhett's breathing begins to change. It's sharper, more deliberate. Link moves down his rib cage and wraps his hands around to flick Rhett's hardened nipples a few times before rolling them between his fingers. Rhett can't help it, he lets out a primal growl, followed by a series of tiny moans. Link begins massaging again. Careful to add the techniques he'd done research on for Rhett's specific issues. He spends quite some time on his lower back, while Rhett's moans intensify. He's not just relaxed at this point, he's also a little turned on. 

Link stands up and asks Rhett to turn over with hands outstretched. Rhett complies as his cheeks turn red as he realizes he's sure his semi hard cock is now on display. Link dribbles more of the oil on Rhett's chest as he re-aligns himself on top of Rhett's upper thighs. He leans over and as he begins to massage Rhett's chest he places a warm, intentional, passionate kiss on Rhett's lips. He works the oil in and spends extra time on Rhett's nipples again. Rolling, squeezing, and as a special surprise… His tongue. Rhett breaks his silence, “Please, Link, this is so good, too much, I don't, oh my god.” It comes out between breathy moans. Link silently works his hands down Rhett's stomach and lands on Rhett's now fully engorged member… He slips the waistband of the boxers down and exposes it. At this point, he wastes little time and grabs a little more oil. Rhett whines, “Can I please see you? Please let me take this blindfold off.” Normally, when they play during the weekdays they stay blindfolded. Something about rules and it making sense. Link can't help it today though, he hears the desperation in Rhett's moans. He leans up and brushes Rhett's cock intentionally as he unties and removes the blindfold. Rhett adjusts and is shocked that he's in Link’s bed. They've never done this at home before and it instantly turns him on further. ‘Another beautiful layer to this beautiful man,’ Rhett notes to himself silently. He's brought back to the situation at hand when he feels Link’s hands envelop his throbbing cock. Making wet, hot, dirty noises. Link begins stroking up and down with them both. Rhett begins to crumble from the sensation and the fact they have broken so many rules. Link begins pumping, as he removes his shirt. A slight sheen of sweat on his skin from spending so much time massaging. Rhett bucks his hips into each pump and arches his back into every thrust in earnest. Link bends down and takes the tip into his mouth gently swirling around the tip while maintaining his rhythm. Rhett grabs a fistful of the silvered hair in front of him and grunts into it. At this point, thurr both frantic for his release…

A few minutes later, Rhett taps Link’s hallowed cheek as a sign he's close. Link digs his nails into Rhett's thighs as permission. Rhett can't hold back any longer and screams Link’s name as he fills Link’s talented mouth with his seed. Link gratefully accepts every drop and swallows. He laps at Rhett's cock making sure he doesn't leave any mess and then crawls up to cuddle into him. They cuddle and laugh and flit in between awake and sleep for the better part of an hour.

They're practically asleep when Rhett's phone buzzes. He unfurls to grab it. He looks at the time, it’s well past dinner, and begins to panic. “Link, it's Jessie, and she's worried again. I'm going to have to come clean soon.” Link looks at him, clearly resonating the same thoughts. They both begin the sad part of this forbidden ritual. Rhett taking a quick shower and stumbling back into his clothes between desperate kisses and “It can't happen agains.” Link shedding the bed and replacing the sheets before Christy returns home with the kids, chaotically making sure everything is in place between hungry grabs of Rhett's skin and “You're right, it can't.” 

Link drives Rhett back to the studio to pick up his car. The ride spent in silence, yet, their hands never grasped together tighter. “Tomorrow’s gonna be better, right?” Rhett questions, as he gets out of the car. Link kisses Rhett's knuckles as he lets him go silently. Rhett shuts the door. “The days are only better when they're with you,” Link sighs into his hands. They both whisper together without knowing it “I got you, bo, and that's exactly what I need.” They start their cars and move on, until the next time the world becomes too much...


End file.
